


in which blue's ego is still bigger than a small island

by Corrosion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Humor, I'm sorry you got me as a gifter because all I can write is crackfic, M/M, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Post Pokemon Sun and Moon, Post-Canon, blue's and red's pokemon teams are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/pseuds/Corrosion
Summary: Post-Sun & Moon, Red and Blue have a little downtime to themselves.





	in which blue's ego is still bigger than a small island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/gifts).



> I haven't played a game where Blue talked much since...FRLG several years ago. Yeah. That's why this is post-Sun and Moon.
> 
> Whether or not Red is nonverbal in this fic is entirely up to the reader's (your) discretion. 
> 
> I apologize for any weird formatting errors caused by the interactions of copy+paste, google docs, and italics.

After having stayed in the islands for over a month, Blue, while initially enthused with the Battle Tree, desired to spend a little time  _ not  _ battling, as inconceivable as that was to people who knew him as a child or even talked to him for about three minutes. He reasoned that the Alola Champion won against him fair and square, so it wouldn’t be remiss if he took a break to see the environment that could cultivate such skill. Upon hearing that, Red had pressed into Blue’s hands the box of malasadas Red had picked up from a bakery that morning for the express purpose of staying one step ahead of Blue. 

Blue had filled out the paperwork for the Battle Tree to take a vacation — it wouldn’t do for the facility to be short two of its top trainers on no notice — and jumped into travel planning with his normal attitude. The arrogance built on shaky foundations in his adolescence had transformed into confidence based on actual skill in adulthood; no longer did everything have to go his way for him to be satisfied with the outcome. That is to say a little bit of confusion over lunch wouldn’t put a dumper on his entire day, much less his entire vacation. 

It was only the second day of their vacation, and already they were encountering trouble (“ _ Slight _ trouble,” Blue insisted), the consequences of an ego twice the size of the island beneath their feet and a refusal-bordering-on-inability to do anything but what he already planned to do. The sign in front of the bakery read “Fresh Manapua” with no text to inform Blue of what, exactly, a “manapua” was or why he would want one. Alola had about three different terms for any given food item, and, if you were lucky, one of terms wasn’t exclusively used in the island region. The locals could hold a conversation while using different terms for the same thing and still understand each other, but Blue and Red had yet to achieve that. They learned that the hard way when they realized a “shave ice” was not the same as a “shaved ice” dessert; adzuki beans made an appearance in only one of the treats. 

Red lifted an eyebrow and reached a hand up to scratch behind his Pikachu’s ears; there was no sense in attempting to point out that Blue could easily search the word online, go inside and look at what the other people were eating, ask one of the employees, or do any one of the multitudes of things more productive than standing around outside. 

“What are we standing around here for?” Blue said, and Red didn’t resist rolling his eyes. “If you thought of something, then why didn’t you say anything?” Blue pushed the door to the bakery open, the bells tied to the door jingling, and kept it open for Red and Pikachu. After the incident where he had let a door nearly knock Pikachu off his perch, leading to a close call with electrocution, Blue finally elected to learn from his mistakes. 

  
  


* * *

Having thus solved the lunch problem, Blue and Red set off to the beach, which, hopefully, would prove to be less of an issue than lunch had been. They had a healthy respect for nature’s dangers, though they had yet to experience the full spectrum of nature’s annoyances. 

While Red’s Venosaur was obligingly acting as a weight for a corner of the picnic blanket they had brought to the beach, the shadow cast was too small for both Red and Blue to be covered completely. “The Alolan sun sure is strong,” Blue said. He flopped his arm on his face to block out a ray of sunlight that had somehow made its way through Venusaur’s foliage. “Machamp’s out tossing Pyukumuku back into the ocean, in case you’re wondering where he went.”

No, Red hadn’t been wondering where Blue’s Pokemon had gone, though he was puzzled by how  _ Snorlax  _ had wandered off without anyone noticing; regardless of where his Pokemon were, he was confident in their ability to take care of themselves here. He turned on his side, and thought about holding Blue’s hand, or, at least, placing his hand on top of Blue’s. The beach wasn’t crowded, but it wasn’t unpopulated either, and he was still uncomfortable with public displays of romantic affection. While Blue might be okay with having his picture taken, would play it up for the cameras, Red preferred to stay out of the media’s eye, difficult as that might be for Kanto’s Champion. He had climbed a snowy mountain alone, save for his Pokemon. Blue hadn’t — hadn’t had the need to. 

“Hah, I bet Arcanine’s having a great time in this heat.” Blue yawned and stretched, almost whacking Red in the face with an elbow in the process, and sat up. “I’m going to look for Exeggutor so we can have more shade. Don’t miss me!” 

Red snorted. If anything, he’d miss having the entire space of the shadow to himself when Blue got back. It wouldn’t be long before Blue returned, he supposed, as looking for a short, squat Exeggutor among the Alolan ones couldn’t possibly take more than ten minutes. Despite their alarming height, in strong winds, Alolan Exeggutor merely made like bowling pins and didn’t fall over after wobbling to and fro for long enough that spectators lost interest in the outcome of the wobbling and were only brought back to the present by something large, heavy, and round nearly landing on their toes. The Exeggutors Red was accustomed to simply fell over, rolled around, and got right back up. That made sense, considering an Alolan Exeggutor rolling around on the ground would be a hazard. 

The trip had been good for them both, Red believed, though getting Blue to admit that maybe his plans needed some work would take more than a temporary setback. All those years back, when they started their journey in Kanto, Blue’s brash attitude had annoyed Red, but that changed into grudging acceptance and, from there, into fondness. Blue talked enough for two, and that suited Red just fine.

“Hey! Have you gone to sleep, Red?” Blue asked as he approached their blanket, his Exeggutor trotting behind him. 

From where he lay sprawled on the blanket, Red looked up at the pair, and moved over on his side once more. Blue settled beside him and laid back, arms behind his head. 


End file.
